Drowning Doom
The Drowning Doom is the army of the humans that have drank the dark waters of the Sea of Black Tears from Brutal Legend and are led by Drowned Ophelia. History During the first human rebellion against the Tainted Coil, the human leader, Riggnarok, proved so successful in fighting them that the demons unsealed the Sea of Black Tears. The sea had an allure on the humans and though it granted power to the drinkers, it drove them insane as well. Most of the rebels drank from the dark waters, renaming themselves the Black Tear Rebellion, but it also brought about the rebellion's fall. However many years later, Doviculus once again unsealed the Sea of Black Tears due to Eddie Riggs and the Ironheade army rising up to fight the Tainted Coil. One of the tear drinkers was Ophelia, who'd been abandoned by the Ironheade, because they believed her to be a traitor. With her heart broken by Eddie, she submerged herself in the Sea of Black Tears and what emerged was Drowned Ophelia, determined to have revenge on the Ironheade. Using everything she'd learned from Eddie, Ophelia formed the other Tear Drinkers into her army, the Drowning Doom. With her army prepared, she sent them against the Ironheade, but they managed to fight off her constant attacks. Eventually they went to the Sea of Black Tears and the Ironheade and Drowning Doom faced off in one final battle. Despite being on their home turf, the Doom was defeated and Ophelia was returned to the light. Members Grave Digger Since they are weak by themselves, the Grave Diggers usually get together in large groups to take down their enemies (as well as express their “individuality”). Determined to send their foes to the grave, the Grave Diggers wield shovels and similar objects that they can use to hack at their enemies. Taking damage results in them losing their limbs but as long as they still have one arm, they can still fight. When Ophelia double teams with a Grave Digger, he quickly digs up a hole that she falls into, allowing her to travel beneath the ground. She can burst out of the ground at any time, generating a powerful explosion as she does so. The Grave Diggers are voiced by Johnny Hawkes, Matt Mercer, Craig Marker, and Yuri Lowenthal. Bride The Brides wander, clad in despair and seeking love, the only thing that they wanted while alive. That or they could just be zombies that think they look good in wedding dresses, but whatever the case, they are something to fear. The Brides lead the other Drowning Doom members into battle as a storm cloud hovers above them that slows down the enemies’ movements. When they are hit by melee attacks, the Brides unleash lighting at whoever attacks them. Like the Grave Diggers, being attacked makes them lose body parts, namely their head and the arm not holding their umbrella.. When Ophelia double teams with one, they dance waltz style and can summon lightning strikes on enemies. The Brides are voiced by Taylor Dooley and Grey Delisle. Frightwig The Frightwigs come from vain women that wash their hair in the Sea of Black Tears, giving it unnatural luster, strength, and life. But even after they died, their hair stayed alive, digging up out of the ground and pulling their head with them. The Frightwigs attack by lashing out with the whip-like strands of their hair. When Ophelia double teams with one, she picks it up and throws it onto an enemy unit, causing the Frightwigs to take control of it and making them attack their allies. The Frightwig takes part of the damage the unit takes and continues to make the controlled unit attack until it or the enemy dies. Ratgut Having drunk too much of the Sea of the Black Tears dark waters, the Ratguts have swollen stomachs that house a ravenous pack of rats. It’s not clear if they are the rats’ master or if they’re really the vermins’ prisoner, but that's a question be answered at another time. A Ratgut attacks by expelling their rats to devour enemy units before the pack then retreats back into his body and like the Grave Diggers and Brides, he loses his arms when attacked. When Opehlia double teams with a Ratgut, she jumps into his mouth into his stomach, where she can control his rat pack and direct them to gnaw on specific targets. Organist Mysterious specters who refuse to let go of life, the Organists drive church organs on wheels. They use their music to instill dread in the enemy, taking away their will to fight and reducing the damage they inflict. When Ophelia double teams with an Organist, she takes over his vehicle and launches him out to take control of units, controlling them like a dark puppet master. The Organists are voiced by Rick Wasserman and Eric Artell. Lightning Rod Twisted, mobile execution devices (that oddly resemble Ford T-Buckets), the Lightning Rods’ drivers are being killed even as they fight. These vehicles attack by opening the top and bringing up a man (referred to as Sparky) strapped to an electric chair. The Lightning Rod then begins electrocuting him in the chair, allowing it to fire lighting bolts at the enemy forces. However this doesn’t seem to bother Sparky, who makes the most light-hearted comments out of all the Drowning Doom’s members. When he’s being electrocuted, it doesn’t kill him and he even cackles madly as it happens, demonstrating the madness the Doom possesses. When Ophelia double teams with a Lighting Rod, she can aim and fire its lightning attack and even charge it to increase the strength and cause it to rebound amongst multiple targets. Reaper Yes, even Death himself rides with the Drowning Doom. The Reapers ride across the land on undead steeds, inducing fear in all they encounter while wearing headphones so they can listen to their music while they fight. The Reapers attack by slashing at enemies with their scythes, which can send out waves of death energy. When Ophelia double teams with one, she leaps onto his steed with him, causing him to produce an aura of fear that can send enemy infantry fleeing. Meanwhile Ophelia borrows the Reaper’s scythe to slash at enemies as they ride past. The Reaper’s face is similar to Megadeath’s mascot, Vic Rattlehead. Brood The Broods are eerie baby carriages within which a seemingly infinite amount of baby dolls dwell. The carriage move fast across the battlefield and attacks by launching the dolls out to tear apart enemy units, working most effectively against vehicles. When Ophelia double teams with a Brood, she jumps inside and can drive it around. At any point she can make it rush forward and explode, raining down a number of flaming dolls on enemies. Dirgible Another haunting vehicle of the Doom, the Dirgible has many questions surrounding it. Who’s the soul trapped inside? What happened to him in life that made him determined to cause havoc for the living? These are good questions, but ones without answers. In battle, the Dirgible expels noxious ash that weakens the Doom’s foes, making them more susceptible to damage. When Ophelia double teams with one, she leaps aboard as it flies high above the battle and she can drop funeral urns below, which harm enemies over time and heals her own forces. Treeback Preferring to avoid contact with others, the Treebacks would rather let their crows do the talking for them. These hunchbacked behemoths usually stay mostly underground with only the trees on their backs sticking out as they move about, while the murder of crows in their branches attack the enemy relentlessly. When Ophelia double teams with the Treeback, he emerges completely from the ground while she sits in his tree. He can lumber around and crush enemy forces with his powerful smashing attack, while his crows continue to swarm the Doom’s foes. Trivia *The Drowning Doom is themed after gothic and dark metal and their Megastage reflects this, since it is designed to look like a haunted house and during battle, pumps out gothic metal with haunting harmonies and eerie vocals. Examples include music by Cradle of Filth and Dimmu Borgir. *The Doom member's abilities and appearances depend on how exactly they interact with the Sea of Black Tears. For example, the Frightwigs were created from women who washed their hair in the sea while Ratguts drank too much from it. *In multiplayer, the Drowning Doom's strength come from its buffing and debuffing units, so it can manipulate its own strength and that of the enemy army. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Undead Category:Minion Category:Mature Category:Hostile Species Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zombies